Fool for Love
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: This is a story containing Sandy, over buttery popcorn, a ruined outfit, a scarring experience, & a new romance! Please review! Yep, it’s another 1shot!


**A/N: **This is a story containing Sandy, over buttery popcorn, a ruined outfit, a scarring experience, & a new romance! Please review! Yep, it's another 1shot!

Sandy flopped out on her bed. She was totally bored. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaxy!" she yelled to her boyfriend, "Do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"No, worry Sandy! I have to finish a thousand books! Maybe next week! Or next month!" Maxwell shouted back, not even looking up from his book.

Sandy groaned & got up & grabbed her purse, "I'm going to the movies Maxy!" she shouted as she slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got there she went to go get some popcorn. There was a head guy there who eyed Sandy, "Can I help you with anything Babe?" she asked.

"No thanks." Sandy said. _PERVERT!_ Sandy's mind screamed, _For cry-y-y-y-y-ing out loud! Don't I get any respect-_

"Hello, Miss?" a guy's voice broke through Sandy's thoughts.

Sandy looked to see a guy there, not older then herself. He had dark black hair & was wearing black & red.

"Oh yeah, I would like some buttered popcorn." Sandy said.

"O.K," the guy said, "That will be five fifty nine."

Sandy handed him her credit card.

"O.K, let me get that for you… Sandy?" the guy asked.

"Yeah!" Sandy nodded.

The guy went back & pushed the butter button & when he went to push it again, it wouldn't stop! "Sh-" he started to say.

"Let me help!" Sandy said she looked at his nametag, "Kether?"

"Yeah!" Kether said, grabbing some napkins & sticking them under the butter.

"Here's some butter on your… nachos!" Sandy said, throwing out some buttered nachos to a person.

"Free popcorn!" Kether & Sandy both exclaimed, throwing buttered popcorn at the people.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kether & Sandy had both slipped on a pool of butter on the floor, except they fell on each other!

"Kether!" the manager (COUGHPERVERTCOUGH), "Go! Now! You're free for the day before you mess anything else up! You idiot! Why did I hire you? You deserve to be fired &-"

"DON'T TALK TO KETHER LIKE THAT!" Sandy surprised herself on how loud she'd shouted, "YOU-YOU-YOU-PERVERT!" then she grabbed Kether's hand & dragged him into a movie theater, taking her soggy, buttery popcorn with her!

"Thank you Sandy." Kether said, "That was really nice, what you did back there."

"Well-he was a pervert. Now let's watch this movie together." Sandy said. She went to take some popcorn &… "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she mouthed to him, spitting it out.

"What?" Kether whispered, "It couldn't be that bad!" he took a bite & spit it out as well, sticking his tongue out & trying to brush the popcorn off of it.

Sandy giggled at that. And what they do? They kept eating it of course! They're fourteen-year-olds! What do you expect? .:Gets mobbed by a bunch of fourteen-year-olds:.

In the middle of the movie their hands accidentally touched. Kether blushed his head off & Sandy blushed like crazy. Then came a really scary part in the movie so Sandy grabbed onto Kether's hand. Kether blushed his head off again but Sandy didn't notice. Then a **REALLY **scary part happened & Sandy jumped into Kether's lap, holding onto his sweatshirt for dear life.

After the movie… 

"OH. MY. GAWD! That was just about the SCARIEST movie I have EVER seen! And it's dark outside too, ummm, Kether, can you walk me home, please?" Sandy asked.

"Sure." Kether said. They then walked out the door together.

When they were walking home Sandy said, "Maxwell is going to KILL me!"

"Who's Maxwell?" Kether asked.

"My, my, my friend." Sandy said, "My boyfriend." _Why was that so hard to say? I say Maxwell is my BF all the time! Why is it so hard now?_ Sandy thought.

Kether felt like someone just ripped his heart up into a billion little pieces. _Wait! Why do I feel this way? _Kether wondered.

When they got to Sandy's house, Sandy opened the door & walked inside when she saw… someone's shadow!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy screamed. She slipped on the floor her grandma had mopped recently &-

"SANDY!" Kether shouted, running over & catching her.

"Thank-" Sandy started to say, but then felt blush creep up into her face because of that awkward position they were in.

Kether looked like he was dipping Sandy back & there noses & lips were about six millimeters apart!

The shadow was… MAXWELL! "What the he-" Maxwell started to ask.

"U-m-m-m-m… We-l-l-l-l-, I'll just be going now!" Kether said, then he ran out the door.

"Hi Maxy." Sandy said.

Maxwell groaned.

"I'm going to bed!" Sandy said, "I think I'll go see Mission Impossible 3 tomorrow with Pash!" then she ran upstairs & jumped into bed without brushing her teeth!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sandy got up, put on her tightest pair of jeans & walked down to Pashmina's house. When she got to Pashmina's house she walked in & looked around, "H-m-m-m-m." she said, "Pash! Pash!" she walked upstairs to find Pashmina's bed shaking, she pulled back the covers to reveal…

**A/N: **Do you want to know?

**A/N: **Are you SURE you want to know?

**A/N: **You may be highly disturbed!

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for this! Blame the wiggles!

**A/N: **La, La, La, La! It's all the Wiggles' fault!

**A/N: **Yes! All their fault!

**A/N: **Your going to keep reading, aren't you?

**A/N: **O-k-k-k-k-k! You a-a-a-a-a-asked for it!

PREVIOUSLY ON 'FOOLS FOR LOVE'… 

Sandy walked into Pashmina's bedroom to find her bed shaking, she pulled back the covers to reveal…

STAN & PASHMINA GETTING IT ON! And when I say getting it on, I mean getting it ON!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMOGMOMOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGMOGMOGMOGMGOMOMGOMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy screamed, "Please Pashmina, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Pashmina was wearing clothes, just very few! She was wearing a tube top & a short denim mini-skirt! Pashmina & Stan pulled the blankets back over them, both embarrassed out of their wits, "Oh my god sis! I am SO sorry! You were NOT suppose to see that!" Stan said.

"That's DANG right I wasn't!" Sandy snapped, "Now I came over to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie with me Pash, you can come too Stan, IF you can keep your hands off each other!" Sandy smirked satisfactorily when both blushed like crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally they arrived at the movie theater & Sandy spotted Kether right away. "KETHER!" she squealed, running over to him & throwing her arms around him.

Pashmina giggled & Stan snickered & flipped up the collar of his leather jacket as he lit his cigarette. (**A/N: **Sorry I made Stan have bad habits people!)

"Sir, your not aloud to smoke in here!" the perverted gay guy said.

"Well ex-x-x-x-x-c-c-c-c-c-use me for living!" Stan said, sarcasm lacing his voice & rolling his eyes.

"Teenagers these days!" the guy muttered as he walked away.

Sandy came over, holding Kether's hand & giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Pash, Stan, this is my new friend Kether! Kether, this is my brother Stan & my BFF Pashmina Mafura!"

"Yo, nice to meet you dude!" Stan said, high fiving Kether.

Kether & Stan hit it off of course & were best friends before the movie was even over! After the movie was over, Sandy brought Maxwell home some popcorn. "Here Maxwell." Sandy gave Maxwell the popcorn. Her, Pashmina, Kether, & Stan were going to play video games & watch movies & have a sleep-over in Sandy & Stan's living room!

Maxwell put the popcorn into his lap & started eating it after he was finished with it… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maxwell bellowed, "My brand new SUIT!"

Maxwell's new suit had butter stains all over it. And what did Pash, Stan, Kether, & Sandy do?

Laughed of course! What were you expecting? They're fourteen-year-olds! .:Gets chased by same mob of fourteen-year-olds:.

"Ugh!" Maxwell cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

Cappy & Penelope walked in just then, "You guys, wedding invitations!"

"To who's wedding?" The four teenagers on the floor asked.

"Sparkle & Boss's!" Cappy told them.

"_No_!" Pashmina said.

"_Ya_!" Penelope said.

"_NO_!"

"_Ya!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two sister shrieked with delight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Boss & Sparkle got married on New Years eve! Once they were married there was dancing under a disco ball & you'd kiss the person you were in love with at midnight. Kether & Sandy were dancing currently to a slow song.

"**ONLY ONE MINUTE TILL MIDNIGHT!**" The announcer's voice boomed.

Couples looked at each other.

"**FIFTY EIGHT, FIFTY SEVEN, FIFTY SIX-**"

Bijou looked at Hamtaro longingly.

Kether & Sandy were now dancing right under the disco ball.

Stan pulled Pashmina closer to him.

(**A/N: **N-u-u-u-u-rse Ha-a-a-m bashing coming up!) Flora looked at Stan & Pashmina looking at each other with hearts in their eyes & burst into tears.

Boss & Sparkle were so deeply involved staring at each other that they noticed nothing else.

"**THIRTY, TWENTY NINE, TWENTY EIGHT-**"

Panda's girlfriend & Penelope's BFF, Christie, had her head snuggled into Panda's chest.

Harmony stared at Jake like he was a king & he looked at her as though she was Aphrodite, goddess of love.

Penelope threw her arms around Cappy & he blushed.

Hamtaro & Bijou approached each other shyly.

Jingle was on one knee singing the song that playing softly to his rock star girlfriend, Kendra.

Snoozer was sleeping.

Hannah was laughing at one of Howdy's jokes.

And Maxwell… well Maxwell watched Sandy, wondering why she was dancing with Kether.

"**THREE, TWO, ONE!**" Then everything happened at once!

Hamtaro kissed Bijou, Jingle kissed Kendra, Snoozer kept sleeping, Hannah kissed Howdy, Cappy kissed Penelope, Jake kissed Harmony, Panda kissed Christie, Boss kissed Sparkle (DUH!), Nurse Ham was reduced to a sobbing pile of wet ham-human on the floor because Pashmina was all over Stan & he was getting it on with her in a large room full of kissing people, & when Sandy kissed Kether, the floor they were standing on went up in a cool spiral, with stairs going up to it & balloons & confetti fell from the ceiling.

Sandy pulled back & realized Kether's hands were on her face.

"Sandy! Your not falling for that bad boy, hotshot rebel? Are you?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, I'm a fool for love!" Sandy said, then she kissed Kether again. A new year. A new boyfriend. Her best friend all over her brother. NH (Flora) & Maxwell reduced to sobbing piles of wet ham-human. Could her life GET any better!

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEARS! (Showers confetti on you!) Ooops, it's not new years yet? LOL. Please review! My first KetherxSandy 1shot! What did ya think? REVIEW!


End file.
